After Story
by Sheila-Pattz
Summary: Saki, hija de un hanyou y una humana, posee un gran poder, que todo demonio desea obtener, pero que nadie más que ella puede manejar. ¿Que clase de poder esconde? - Summary completo adentro. Este Fic trata de como sería la vida, en un futuro, de los hijos de Inu&Kag, y Kou&Ayame, así como también la familia de Sessh&RIn. Algo diferente.
1. Prologo

**After Story**

_Saki, hija de un hanyou y una humana, posee un gran poder, que todo demonio desea obtener, pero que nadie más que ella puede manejar. Toma la decisión de alejarse de su familia y comenzar lo que para ella es su batalla._

_Rouchii, un demonio tigre blanco, emprende un camino lejos de la seguridad que le otorgan las montañas del sur, donde reside su clan, quienes han permanecido escondidos durante cientos de años. _

_Sus caminos se cruzaran, para juntos librar nuevamente la batalla para proteger aquel poder tan deseado. _

**Prólogo**

- ¿Saki se fue? –pregunta un joven hanyou de cabellos oscuros- ¿No regresara?

Las lágrimas ya rodaban por las mejillas de Kagome, mientras aun sostenía en sus manos la carta que había terminado de leer. Su hija Sayumi se acercó y la rodeo con sus brazos.

- Iré a buscarla –dice Inuyasha en un gruñido mortificado, y después sin decir más y a toda prisa, sale de la cabaña.

No podía permitir que su cachorra estuviese sola en el bosque. No cuando centenares de monstruos y demonios codiciaban obtener el poder que ella poseía.

Sakai tras reaccionar unos segundos después se apresura a ir detrás de su padre.

_Querida familia… _

_Lamento haber tenido que actuar de esta manera, pero no me han dejado otra opción. En la última pelea casi pierdo a mi hermano, y en veces anteriores todos han resultado heridos al menos una vez, y ¿Por qué? Simplemente por intentar protegerme. Mamá, papá, esta no es su batalla, ustedes ya pelearon muchas veces en el pasado por este poder. Ahora soy yo quien debe pelear. Yo. No ustedes, ni mis hermanos. No puedo soportar la idea de verlos heridos nuevamente por mi culpa. Y ahora, aunque este lejos de ustedes al menos sabré que están a salvo. _

_Papá, sé que iras a buscarme, pero no me encontraras, ninguno podrá hacerlo. Mamá, debes estar llorando en este momento, lo lamento, pero tú me entiendes ¿no es así? No participar en una pelea y ver como las personas que quieres son heridas, yo decidí hacer algo. Sakai, por Kami, casi te pierdo hermano, y aunque sé que eso no hubiese sucedido, no puedo evitar pensar en lo cerca de estuviste de morir, por mi culpa. Sayumi, hermana, no sabes lo difícil que fue no poder hablar contigo y contarte todo, pero hubieses intentado detenerme, y aun cuando me hubieses apoyado, no estaba segura de soportar una despedida. Koinu, mi pequeño y dulce hermanito, no me odies ¿de acuerdo?, de seguro mamá y Sayumi se encargaran de contarte alguna historia por mí, y enseñarte todo lo que necesitas. _

_ Hago esto, porque los amo. Los extrañare… _

_Saki_

**Continuara…**

* * *

Hola, hola! He venido a dejar por acá el comienzo de esta historia que vengo cocinando desde hace mucho tiempo. Sé que es muy corto, pero no se podía añadir nada más.

Ahora diré algunas cosas:

1) Los personajes principales son totalmente míos. En su lugar, Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Ayame, Irasue, Jaken, Ah-Un (y creo que no utilizare a mas nadie) pertenecen a la serie original.

2) Esta historia vendría siendo el cierre, de una serie de tres historias que escribí antes: "Para Siempre" (Kouga&Ayame), "¿Mi mayor anhelo no es el tuyo?" (Inuyasha&Kagome), "Siempre tuya. Siempre mía" Sesshoumaru&Rin. Lo digo porque algunas veces hago referencia, de algo que sucedió en estas historias, mayormente en las dos últimas.

3) Todo sucede alrededor de 25 años después de terminar el Kanketsu-hen.

Creo que no hay más de explicar por ahora, las demás cositas las explicare en su momento.

Aún no conocerán a Saki, deberán esperar al segundo capítulo para conocerla jejeje.

Nos leemos! Besos!


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

_Siete semanas después…_

—Deber ser más rápido que eso, Reisei –dice el youkai a su cachorro, mientras lo observaba esquivar ataques de Jaken con su báculo de dos caras.

Vio al cachorro lograr esquivar a los ataques solo por un poco. Reisei dio un salto alto pero al descender no se percató del terreno escabroso que había debajo y termino cayendo en un golpe seco. Identifico el aroma de la sangre del cachorro y gruño por lo bajo.

—Es hora de regresar –Sesshoumaru se da media vuelta para tomar el camino que lleva a la cabaña.

—Aún falta para el atardecer –gruñe Reisei mientras se ponía de pie—, puedo seguir.

Sesshoumaru se negó a decir algo más y simplemente continúo avanzando, seguido a la brevedad por Jaken y poco después por su crispado cachorro. Durante el trayecto a la cabaña se mantuvieron en silencio. Reisei iba a unos cuantos pasos detrás de él.

— ¡Papi, papi! –escucha gritos infantiles.

Se detiene al estar a unos metros de la cabaña y visualizar a dos cachorras correr hacia él. No pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa. Al llegar las dos pequeñas a su lado, cada una se aferró a una de sus piernas. Aquella era su forma de recibirlo.

Tsuki y Hikari. Sus cachorras de 4 años. Ambas tenían un gran parecido a él, casi se podría decir que eran youkais por completo, pero no era así. A diferencia de Reisei sus orejas no estaban a lo alto de su cabeza, sino un poco más hacia los lados, pero aún seguían estando altas. Tsuki tenía el cabello blanco y sus ojos eran de color café con destellos dorados, y al igual que él tenía la marca de una media luna en color morado en su frente. Hikari era todo lo opuesto, cabello negro y ojos dorados con destellos más oscuros, y así como su hermana también tenía aquella marca en su frente.

—Cachorras –se inclinó un poco y tomo a las gemelas, cargando a una en cada brazo.

Al seguir caminando fija su vista en la cabaña y vio a su mujer parada en el porchecito, esperándolos.

Aunque en un principio se había negado rotundamente a tener más cachorros, por temor a, nuevamente, poner la vida de Rin en riesgo, finalmente ella lo había terminado persuadiendo. Le resultaba difícil no complacer los deseos de su mujer. Y cuando la dejo encinta, resultaron ser dos cachorros, había tenido cierta inquietud al recordar, cada vez más, que casi había perdido a Rin cuando nació Reisei. Pero ella no dejaba de decirle una y otra vez que todos los embarazos eran diferentes, al igual que los partos. Y así había sido.

A diferencia de cuando Rin estuvo embarazada de Reisei, él ya no se mostraba distante con ella, sino más atento y cuidadoso. Y ahora que tenía a aquellas dos cachorras con ellos, no podía evitar sentirse completamente satisfecho.

—Regresaron temprano –le dice Rin al haber llegado ya al porche.

No tuvo que responder, en ese instante Reisei pasó a un lado de ellos y se apresuró a entrar a la cabaña. Rin pudo notar la mancha de sangre que se había extendido en la manga del haori de Reisei. Le dirigió una rápida mirada a Sesshoumaru con inquietud y luego fue tras el mayor de sus cachorros.

—Déjame ver esa herida, Reisei –repite Rin al joven hanyou. Como respuesta recibe un bufido de su parte.

—No es nada. Ya sanara solo. Déjame en paz –dice irritado e indiferente.

—Aun así, déjame ver –estaba intentando mantenerse lo más calmada posible, pero aquello no era fácil.

Hace ya unos cinco meses consecutivos que Reisei había comenzado a entrenar y practicar sus ataques con Sesshoumaru y Jaken. Y a ella se le hacía difícil aceptar que el pequeño que ella había cargado en sus brazos, ahora estuviese creciendo tan apresuradamente, y que además de ello también comenzaba a querer distanciarse de ella. No se podía negar que Reisei había heredado el carácter de su padre.

— ¡Keh! Ya déjalo. No soy ningún pequeño cachorro. Ocúpate de Tsuki y Hikari, madre. Ellas si te necesitan.

Muy bien. Aquello era lo máximo que soportaría. Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación que ocupaba su hijo. Con una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir comenzó a preparar la cena. Al terminar fue a buscar a Sesshoumaru, Jaken y las gemelas, quienes se habían quedado jugando en el pequeño cobertizo, y luego juntos entraron a la cabaña.

Comenzaron a comer en silencio. Rin podía sentir la mirada fija de Sesshoumaru sobre ella. Sabía que le pasaba algo.

— ¿Dónde está mano? –pregunto la pequeña Hikari, refiriéndose a Reisei, mientras tragaba un poco de su comida.

—Él comerá más tarde –respondió con una sonrisa, lo más tranquila que pudo.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Rin se ocupó de limpiar y organizar todo mientras los demás regresaron al cobertizo. En un recipiente dejo apartada la cena para Reisei, ya luego aparecería a comer. Y lo hizo, cuando ella ya casi terminaba de recoger todo.

—Tu comida está allí –le señalo el recipiente donde la había guardado.

Vio a Reisei y no pudo evitar dirigir su vista hasta la manga de su haori, manchada de sangre. Sin esperar a ver si él tomaba la comida o no, se dirigió al exterior de la cabaña.

Ya la noche se había hecho presente. Vio a Sesshoumaru sentado sobre el suelo de madera. Tsuki y Hikari estaban cada una recostadas en sus piernas, bostezando. Ya dentro de poco se quedarían dormidas.

Pasados unos minutos, cuando las gemelas estaban prácticamente dormidas, Sesshoumaru se encargó de llevarlas adentro de la cabaña y dejarlas en su habitación, después volvió a reunirse con ella. Jaken ya se había marchado minutos atrás.

—Reisei estará bien –le escucha decir a Sesshoumaru de repente.

Rin suelta un cansado suspiro.

—No vuelvas a repetirme que por ser un hanyou sus heridas sanaran más rápido y todas esas cosas –le comienza a decir turbada—. Es mi hijo, y no puedo evitar preocuparme por lo que le pase, así sea un simple rasguño.

—Tranquila –Sesshoumaru se acerca a ella.

—No puedo seguir así. Ni siquiera me deja acercarme.

—Ya se le pasara.

—Sí. Pero no pienso quedarme aquí hasta que eso pase.

— ¿Qué?

—Hace días que estoy pensando en ir a ver a Inuyasha y Kagome con las gemelas –le informa y se separa un poco de él. Sesshoumaru la veía con aquella mirada reprobatoria.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? –le pregunto con reserva.

—Unas semanas quizás. Tú y Reisei nos buscaran cuando terminen con su entrenamiento.

—No lo harás.

— ¡Debo hacerlo! No voy a quedarme aquí sin hacer nada.

—Pero… —Sesshoumaru libera un gruñido frustrado. Hace mucho que no se separaba de Rin y mucho menos de las gemelas, y cuando lo hacía no era por un lapso mayor de tres días. Lo que ella le estaba diciendo era intolerable.

—Estaremos a salvo con Inuyasha y Kagome –le dice ella para tranquilizarlo.

—El camino hasta allá es peligroso. No puedo permitir que tú y las cachorras pasen una noche en el bosque…

—No tendremos que hacerlo –le interrumpe— podemos irnos antes del amanecer y estaremos allá antes de que anochezca —explica. Por lo visto ya había estado pensando en aquello—. Ah-Un nos llevara. Estaremos bien.

—Iré con ustedes, y luego regresare con Reisei –ve a Rin negar con la cabeza.

—No quiero tener que despedirme de él –suspira—. Yo tampoco quisiera hacer esto, Sesshoumaru. Pero no puedo hacer nada más. Nos iremos mañana. Cuando Reisei termine con su entrenamiento irán a buscarnos. –le dice finalmente, dando por terminada la conversación.

Hace años que Rin se había dado cuenta del poder que tenía sobre Sesshoumaru, el hecho de que él se sintiese obligado a hacer y obedecer lo que ella pedía y quería. Aun cuando él mismo no estuviese de acuerdo. Normalmente no se aprovechaba de eso, pero en aquel momento si lo haría.

Cuando Reisei despertó a la mañana siguiente, solo tenía poco rato de haber amanecido. Luego de desperezarse sale de su habitación y se da cuenta que no hay nadie más en la cabaña. Ni siquiera sus hermanas pequeñas. Aquello le resultó extraño. Al salir de la cabaña se encuentra con Jaken y este le dice de inmediato:

—El amo –refiriéndose a su padre— ha dicho que te reúnas con él en cuanto estés listo para comenzar con el entrenamiento.

Sin decir nada y con Jaken detrás de él, se dirigió al lugar donde solía practicar. Al llegar vio a su padre con la vista fija en el profundo bosque.

—Hoy practicaras tus ataques –le escucho decir cuando ya estaban a solo unos pasos de distancia. Utilizaba aquel tono pragmático de siempre. Sesshoumaru que aún no había volteado en su dirección, se dio vuelta para verlo.

— ¿Dónde está mi madre? ¿Y las gemelas? –pregunto intrigado.

—Se han ido –fue lo único que le dijo. Reisei abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo.

— ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? –quiso saber.

—Estarán con la familia de Inuyasha hasta que termines con tu entrenamiento –fue su respuesta. Y por el tono de su voz no parecía querer seguir hablando de aquello, de modo que no siguió preguntando.

Minutos después Reisei comenzó con sus prácticas. Sesshoumaru se mantenía observándolo y lo corregía cuando era necesario. Aun se sentía molesto y mayormente preocupado por haber dejado a Rin y las cachorras marcharse hace unas dos horas atrás, tan solo en compañía de Ah-Un.

Sabía que al ya estar con su medio hermano, tanto Rin como la cachorras estarían a salvo, pero lo que pudiese suceder en el camino era lo que le aterraba.

Pero en estos 13 años había aprendido a confiar más plenamente en Ah-Un, aquella bestia no se separaba de Rin, o alguno de los cachorros, y en cuanto percibía el peligro se preparaba para protegerlos.

Ya no debía preocuparse porque el envejecimiento, común en los humanos, apartara a Rin de su lado, puesto que Saki años atrás había ayudado con ello, y al igual que Kagome, Rin no envejecía. Aquella muchacha tenia poderes que no había podido ver en nadie más. Solo una cosa podía compararse con el poder que tenía Saki, pero hace más de 20 años que había desaparecido. Pero aún se preocupaba que Rin o alguna de sus cachorras resultasen heridas.

Por ahora ocuparía su mente en el entrenamiento con el mayor de sus cachorros, y esperaba reunirse pronto con su mujer. Y pensar que jamás imagino verse atado a alguien, mucho menos una humana. Y ahora después de haberse despedido a solo unas horas, ya quería tenerla a su lado.

Para cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Inuyasha y Kagome, el cielo comenzaba a ocultar el sol en el horizonte. Fueron bienvenidos por Kagome, Sayumi y el joven Koinu. No le resultó extraño no ver a Inuyasha y Sakai, puesto que en ocasiones ellos regresaban ya entrada la noche, por haber tenido que estar o entrenando o ayudando a alguna aldea vecina con algún demonio. Lo que si le extraño de sobremanera fue no ver a Saki.

Luego de hacer que las gemelas comieran algo y dejarlas descansado en la habitación que les había otorgado Kagome, se dirigió a hablar con la pelinegra. Le explico el motivo por el que había decidido ir hasta allí con las niñas, y la miko mostro su comprensión.

— ¿Dónde está Saki? –pregunto al cabo de un rato, y pudo notar como el rostro de la pelinegra se afligía.

Kagome le narro brevemente que Saki se había marchado, dejando tan solo una carta, hacía ya siete semanas, y desde entonces Inuyasha y Sakai habían estado buscándola sin obtener pista alguna.

—Oh, Kagome, cuanto lo siento –se acercó a la pelinegra y la abrazo. No podía siquiera imaginarse cómo se sentiría su amiga. Ella se había alejado de su hijo, Reisei, pero al menos tenía la certeza de que estaba con Sesshoumaru y que estaría a salvo. Pero nadie sabía dónde se encontraba Saki, adonde había ido o durante cuánto tiempo permanecería lejos, si algún día regresaría.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Hola, hola! Paso a dejarles el primer capítulo de esta historia. De seguro en un principio pensarían que me había equivocado al subir el archivo o algo, y se preguntaran ¿Por qué comenzó de este modo? Bien, hay dos razones para ello: **

**-La primera es que amo la pareja de Sessh y Rin, y quería escribir lo que sucedió con ellos después de "Siempre tuya. Siempre mía", además necesitaba a esas niñas preciosas y adorables, no podía sacarlas de mi cabeza.**

**-La segunda razón es porque la familia de Sessh es fundamental en un momento determinado de la historia, y debía hacer un adelanto sobre ellos, y no que aparecieran sin justificación. **

**Y ahora bien, ya para el próximo capítulo si tendremos a la protagonista de esta historia, espero que estén ansiosas(os) por saber cómo es, así como yo por presentársela *-* después de todo es como mi hija (?)**

**Nos leemos! **


End file.
